Cat and Mouse
by DarkenedxPhoenix
Summary: A continuation and slight edit of the anime ending, Fuko runs into Hibiki on a class trip and accidently makes her come back. Things are different now that they're older, and Hibiki is now a girl through and through! How will things turn out? HibikixFuko
1. Prologue

_Cat and Mouse_

_An I! My! Me! Strawberry Egg Fanfiction_

_By: DesuxDecchi_

AN: My first strawberry egg fic. I'm rather excited about it. I'm going to try to keep this short so you can move on to the actual fic, for those who actually take the time to read the authors note. I just wanted to say that this is a continuation of where the anime left off, except for I need to tweak the ending a little to make things flow with my story better. It won't be anything to change how the story ended per say, more like where it ended.

Oh, and about the title, it's a song (which I don't own) by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I name my fics after songs that go with them, and I felt this matched the story and even the anime a little. I'm listening to it as I type actually. But enough from me, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I'm not typing this ten thousand times. So it's for the whole story, however long it may be, I don't own it. If I did own it, why would I be writing this? Answer: I wouldn't. I only claim the plot.

Prologue

Memories and Meetings

She smiled as they walked down the sidewalk in the foreign city. It was the first time she'd ever been to Tokyo. The tall buildings all packed closely together cast a shadow over the streets of the city, save for the few rays of light that cast through the occasional alley. Her whole class followed along the busy sidewalk, led by their vice principal, jabbering on about the city. Nobody she could see was paying attention.

Her smile widened into a grin as she thought of how little respect was now given to the vice principal. She'd lost it all when she revealed and forced their teacher out in middle school. Right as they graduated middle school, a high school campus had been built next to the middle school one. So they were landed with carrying on in the same school, though a few had left, her friends had all decided to stay.

At the moment, they were continuing on the streets of Tokyo as their senior trip. So far, they'd all been bored out of their minds. Vice Principal Reiko had made sure that it was all educational, and so it had been a very pointless trip. It would have been fun if she'd let them wonder a little. They all had phones and she had made a point to collect all of their numbers and test them in case one of them were to become lost, so she could have quickly gotten hold of all of them if need be. She let out a sigh and checked her phone, then groaned. They still had another hour and a half till lunch.

In front of her, her friend Fujio Himejima held hands and walked side by side with Akira Fukae, both looking spaced out, walking along as if on autopilot. They had gotten together the year before when he finally admitted to developing a crush on her after being turned down. Miho Umeda walked in front of them, standing behind one of the broader boys and was texting her boyfriend. Well, her fiancée now. He'd finally proposed around a month ago. Shyoichi Iwaya stood by Seiko Kasuganomichi. They also had paired up the summer of 10th grade.

However, she stood at the end of the small procession of people alone. Fuko Kuzuha. She'd tried to date, but she could not let her first love out of her mind. Which side of the one in her mind she truly loved was a mystery at first, but it quickly became apparent once they were assigned a new home room teacher.

Hibiki Amawa. Their previous PE teacher, who had turned out to be cross dressing to be employed for the job. With their up tight principal, no male teachers were allowed to teach at their school at the time. That had never changed. Fuko sighed as she thought about the teacher, feeling the familiar pain in her heart as she remembered their parting.

"_Akira and Fujio pulled her with them, all three of them panting hard as they forced air into their lungs and pushed their bodies forward even though they were at their limit long ago. The train station was in sight and they shot around the corner without slowing down, causing her feet to go out from under her. The two holding her hands pulled up and brought her to her feet, which went back to speed the second they were under her again._

'_Hibiki-sensei!' she called out, waving her arm when his blue hair came in sight. He turned and looked at her with a surprised look on his face._

'_Fuko-chan?' He asked quietly. Her friends let go of her as she shot forward and tackled him, almost knocking him over. He quickly wrapped an arm around her and regained his balance. 'What are you doing here?' He asked, setting the bag down._

'_I couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye.' She said as she tightened her arms which were slung around his stomach. A soft smile etched it's way onto his face as he placed a hand on her head and rubbed it a little._

'_I'm sorry I lied to you. It's wrong for a teacher to get as far as we did with a student. I apologize for that too.' He said quietly, though she caught every word. She glanced over her shoulder and saw her friends turning around the corner to give them their privacy._

'_So…you regret it?' she asked quietly, turning her head so her bangs covered her eyes. She couldn't let him see the pain. It would only hurt him further. He paused for a moment before slowly shaking his head._

'_As much as I want to say I do, I can't lie to you anymore.' He replied in the same dead tone. They stood still as the people went by, not knowing what to say. She turned to him with a blush on her face._

'_I like you Habiki-sensei.' She blushed redder. 'But I think I fell in love with my teacher. Not the man. But we can still be friends, right?' She asked, looking up at him happily as though that solved everything._

'_Of course, Fuko-chan.' He said with a smile. His eyes betrayed the pain he felt. She hugged tighter as a train pulled up. He gave her a one armed hug as he picked up his bag and put it back over his shoulder._

'_You're going to be back one day, right?' She asked, trying to hold back the tears that welled up in her eyes. He just nodded, not looking at her. She didn't miss the tear that fell from his eyes as he turned away and boarded the train."_

She let out a sigh and then let out a small squeak as she stopped just before running into Fujio. Apparently Reiko had stopped to talk about something. After a moment, the lady turned on her heel and continued forward. Fuko sighed again and followed, looking around at all the buildings again, and her eyes wondered over the people. There were so many of them. Her eyes paused on one person.

At that moment, time stopped. Hibiki Amawa was going down the street. The female version of himself. Across the street. Here. In Tokyo. She gasped and quickly grabbed Fujio's shoulder. Though she was friends with the other two girls, she knew Fujio was the least upset of her love for a woman more then the others.

They all had been nice about it, though you could tell they weren't entirely comfortable with it. It was rarely brought up. Fujio however seemed completely calm about it, so she knew Fujio would be the best choice for this as she pulled her back.

'Sorry Akira-kun. I need to talk to her about something. It's a girl thing.' She whispered quietly, causing him to turn a shade darker and quickly turn around. Fujio looked at her curiously. She had let her hair down once she started middle school and it now set on her shoulders. It also helped keep others from hearing what was being said as she quietly whispered to Fujio.

'I just saw Hibiki-sensei.' She said quickly, turning the girl. Fujio gasped and stared wide eyed. It was definitely him. Or in this case, her. Fujio quickly turned back to Fuko.

'Oh my god it is…We can't let her get away without you getting to see her first.' She quickly whispered the situation in her boyfriend's ear and he nodded, turning his attention forward again. Fujio grabbed her arm and quickly tugged her down the street. They quickly moved through the crowd, muttering apologies as people were pushed out of their way. Not letting the bouncing brown hair leave their sight, they ran across the crosswalk and down the street, trying to catch up. Fuko let out a quiet no as they lost sight of her. A moment later though, someone set a hand on her shoulder and pulled both her and Fujio into an alleyway as a female voice whispered in a harsh tone.

'What are you two doing? Why are you even here?' Fuko stared at Hibiki. She wasn't wearing the choker.

'Senior class trip is to Tokyo. Fuko-chan saw you and we followed. Reiko won't notice.' She added offhandedly. Hibiki sighed.

'I don't believe this. You both need to get back before you're seen with me. Reiko would probably have the police called on me.'

'You aren't wearing the choker.' Fuko said suddenly. Hibiki blinked, then laughed.

'I know. It's built in now.' She turned red. 'I've made the change more..permanent.' The two girls gasped.

'You mean…' Fujio poked her breast and their old teacher swatted her hand away. 'Oh god, they are real…So does that mean they chopped off your-.'

'I'm not telling you that!' She cried, staring at her wide eyed.

'Have you been here the whole time?' Fuko asked. Hibiki nodded. 'When were you going to come back?' She asked, causing Hibiki to look away.

'Eventually.' She said quietly. Fuko paused before venturing out a little.

'You weren't going to come back were you?' The woman in question straightened up and looked up the street.

'Shouldn't you guys catch up with your class?' Fujio shook her head.

'We have a minute. So will you come see the rest of the class? It's been so boring. They all miss you.' She shook her head again.

'I told you. I'd have the police called on me most likely.'

'We could take 'em. C'mon, you have to see them again.' Again she denied.

'I have somewhere I need to be and you guys need to catch up with your class.' Fuko stole a hug as Fujio sighed and turned away. Hibiki couldn't help but hug her back.

'I missed you Hibiki-sensei.' It was just loud enough for only Hibiki to hear. She hugged her tighter.

'I know. I missed you too.' She paused. 'I was going to come back in a month or two.' Fuko looked up at her in surprise.

'Really?'

'C'mon, we have to go Fuko-chan. I said five minutes and it's up.' Fujio said before the question was answered. Fuko nodded and squeezed the woman tighter.

'I'll see you later, right?' Hibiki nodded and let her go. Fuko smiled and the two ran quickly to catch up with their class. Hibiki sighed and continued down the street. She'd actually been headed for lunch, but now she also had to get back to her office. She had to order a plane ticket now.

AN: Thanks for reading people! Remember, this is just the prologue, so I might be a little slow in cranking out the other chapters. I'm submitting this to see how it goes, then I'll finish the story and post the rest. Please review!


	2. Home Sweet Home

_Cat and Mouse_

_Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home_

_By: DesuxDecchi_

It had been four more days since they had last seen Hibiki, and were now on the plane headed home. Fuko sat next to the window, next to Miho and next to her sat Fujio. Akira, Kyosuke, Shyoichi, and Shiro all sat in the row next to them, with their vice principal on the other side, and Seiko stuck next to her. Poor girl looked miserable. Fuko gripped the arm rest tightly and stared straight ahead. She loved lift off and hated it at the same time. It was like a rollercoaster until they got into the air. Then she was afraid they would crash. However she did enjoy looking out the window.

It was like a rollercoaster physically and emotionally.

Miho laughed and set her hand on the other girls.

'Calm down. We survived the two planes here, we'll survive the way back.' She said with a comforting smile. Fuko nodded, obviously still afraid. She let out a squeak as the plane started moving, then put her hand on Miho's and gripped it tightly as they took off.

'Good god child you're breaking my hand.' She gasped, trying to pull from the death grip. Fuko jumped and let go, letting out a stream of apologies. Miho shook her hand a little and pinched the ranting girl's lips shut. 'It's fine. Calm down. Look out the window.' Fuko turned and looked out, instantly relaxing and enjoying the landscape.

Hibiki was in the very back of the plane, in a corner, staring ahead of her. Why, just why did she have to take this plane? Why did that girl get to her every time? She grumbled about stupid puppy eyes and jumped when the stewardess asked what she'd like to drink. She quickly paid for a scotch and watched the woman go down the aisle taking orders. She let out a sigh of relief then squeaked and shot down in her seat as she got to the aisle with her former students. This was not going to be a fun flight.

She jumped again when the stewardess gave her the alcohol and package of peanuts. She took a huge gulp, almost choking, then opened her peanuts and ate them aggressively, pretending they were heads she was crushing between her teeth. Not of any particular person. Just random heads. She gasped as one of them stood up to use the bathroom and quickly ducked down, pretending to dig in her bag for something, letting her hair cover her face. Just as long as Fuko stayed seated she probably wouldn't be caught.

Why was she hiding from them anyway? She planned to see them all again soon anyway. She assumed she was just nervous of how they'd react to her really being a woman now. And she just didn't want to be around the vice principal. That was for sure. And Fuko-chan…was standing up.

'Craaap.' She muttered quietly, digging in her backpack to find something to cover herself. She looked up and saw her adjusting her skirt, then sitting back down. She let out a sigh and dropped the bag. She had planned to sleep on this flight, but didn't know how she could without getting caught now. After a minute she sighed and turned to face the window hoping against all odds she wouldn't be noticed. Slowly her eyes closed and she began to doze.

Fuko sighed as she looked around. The window had gotten boring after a few minutes and it was a two hour flight. Luckily they didn't have a lay over this time, so they wouldn't have to worry about getting on and off. The people were boring as well. They were on laptops, reading magazines, or sleeping. Miho was playing games on her phone, and Fujio was reading one of the magazines with random pointless things to buy.

She dug in her purse, looking for something to do, but found nothing. Her phone was almost dead, so there was no chance of playing games on it. She took a sip of her dr. pepper and let out another sigh of boredom, looking around again. Nothing. The guys were playing on their gameboys. Some weird fighting game. She squeaked and grabbed the arm rest again as the plane hit some hard turbulence, then jumped as someone yelped. She turned to see who it was and what was going on, but everyone else seemed to be doing the same. Shrugging she let it go and went back to staring pointlessly out the window.

Hibiki groaned and used a napkin to try to dry the alcohol off her pants leg. She stopped to drink the rest of it, then continued rubbing the spot. After a moment she gave up and sighed as she ate the rest of her peanuts and chanced a peek over the seat in front of her to check on the kids. Seiko was getting a sex Ed speech from the crazed vice principal, and the boys were playing games. Fujio was sleeping, with Miho looking down at something and Fuko was staring out the window.

'_I'm so bored.'_ She thought to herself, digging through her backpack for something to do. Finding nothing, she put her forehead to the window again and fell back to sleep. She opened her eyes some time later to find it dark. She yawned and stretched, looking around. Most of the people were asleep. The few who were awake were on laptops or reading still. Peeking over the seat again, she saw the guys had all fallen asleep, as had Reiko, leaving Seiko to read her book. Fujio was still asleep, and Miho had fallen asleep as well. She checked her watch and saw that it had been two hours and they were still in the air.

'Uhm..Excuse me.' She said, peeking around the seat in front of her own. The man turned to her. 'Why are we still in the air? We should be landing, shouldn't we?' The man sighed.

'We had to change course due to an unexpected storm coming towards us. We just got back on course about five minutes ago. They said it'll be another half hour.' She sighed and muttered her thanks, leaning back into her seat. She was already bored. Glancing over the seat again, she gasped and shot back down.

Fuko was up and coming down the aisle. Quickly she ducked down and without any other option stuck her head in her bag pretending to be looking for something. She heard the door shut and let out a sigh of relief. Safe for now. She set her forehead back against the window and stared at the darkness. The moon was lovely, but otherwise there was nothing interesting. She went stiff as someone sat down next to her. She had spaced out staring out the window and forgot to listen for them leaving. She turned slowly to see Akira there.

'Why are you hiding from Fuko?' He asked. She stared at him for a second.

'When did you wake up?' He glared at her. 'Because I'm not ready to see her yet. I gave up plans of coming back a long time ago because it just isn't right for us to be in love. I'm really a woman now and she's so much younger then me.'

'You realize she never dated anyone else right? She's stayed single for the last four years. I think she was waiting for you to come back.' Hibiki stared at him in shock. 'I gave up on her, but it doesn't mean I don't care. Don't hurt her Amawa-san.' He said quietly, standing up just as Fuko came out of the bathroom, blocking her view of Hibiki. She stayed completely still until Fuko passed by and he turned to her. 'Talk to her before we land, or I tell her where you are. She's earned the right to sit with you at least.' He said quietly, ignoring her thanks for hiding her before he moved back to his seat.

Hibiki sighed noticed the piece of paper in front of her. It was a note. She quickly read it and snapped to look at Akira who was smirking at her. She looked back at the two words. "Heads up." Quickly crumpling the note and putting it in her pocket, she shot him a confused look, then saw Fuko stand again out of the corner of her eye. Quickly ducking down and shoving her head back in her backpack, she winced as she felt someone sit down beside her. And this time she knew it wasn't Akira as they put a hand on her back. Slowly lifting her head, she turned to see the delighted brown eyes of Fuko.

'Hibiki-sensei!' She whispered excitedly. 'Akira-kun sent me a text message saying he saw you on here. So you're really coming home?' She continued to whisper, not wanting to wake up the two in front of them. Hibiki just nodded. She let out a quiet squeal and latched on to the woman who turned red and went stiff. She glared at Akira who smiled innocently and looked away. Fuko released her and grinned. 'How ironic we'd be on the same flight.'

'I know. I never noticed you guys up there.' She lied and was instantly hit by a wave of guilt for lying. What was wrong with her? Had the feelings for this girl died? She watched the girl smiling sweetly and couldn't help but smile back. No…they weren't gone.

'So how have you been?' She asked, deciding to strike up a conversation.

'Good. School hasn't been the same since you left though.' She sighed. 'We missed you.'

'So they built a high school?' She nodded.

'Some of the kids left, but the majority of them stayed.' She said trailing off. 'So are you moving back?' Hibiki sighed and nodded. She had skipped work and been fired. Apparently they were very strict on employee appearance, and because she'd missed that half day, was let go. She had put her dog on the plane, as well as her few belongings. The apartment threw her out when she couldn't make rent, so that left her with no choice but to move back or try to find another job and apartment in Tokyo. However she missed obaa-chan and the other two tenants and decided to come back until she figured out what to do. Fuko latched onto her again.

'I'm so excited! I bet you can get a job at our school again if you wish. They can't turn you down because you're a guy, or because you're disguised because you're not now.' She giggled. Hibiki smiled at the giggle, then looked up as the seat belt sign came on.

'I'm going to go sit back down. I'll see you when we land.' She said standing up. However the stewardess walked up behind her.

'We need you to sit down ma'am.'

'I was going back to my seat.'

'You'll be okay right there. We'll be on the ground in a moment anyway.' She said, pointing at the seat where Hibiki was zipping her backpack shut. Fuko hesitated for a moment, then sat back down and put her seat belt on. As they hit the grounded and came to a stop, Hibiki found herself nursing a throbbing hand. When had that girl gotten such a grip?

AN: I finished up this chapter pretty quick, so I decided to go ahead and add it today. Two updates in one day! Anyway, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy it! Please review!


	3. Crazed Old Bat

_Cat and Mouse_

_Chapter 2: Crazed Old Bat_

_By: DesuxDecchi_

_AN: _This is about ages that are used in this chapter. I figured since they're fourteen in the anime, and Hibiki says he just got out of collage, that would put him around 22 without graduate school. So four years later, you have 18 and 26. Anyway, that's all I have to say. Commence reading!

And yes, I know I've updated 3 times in one day. But I need to know from the authors note at the end so I can continue. Sorry if I'm over loading people.

Hibiki let out a sigh of relief as they stepped off the plane, Fuko right behind her. She'd been practically glomped to death as Fuko pushed her ahead to see the rest of her old students. Needless to say, they'd been happy to see her. Reiko wasn't, however, and started asking questions. She shut up quickly when she realized that he wasn't a she in disguise anymore.

They walked down to luggage and got all their bags, which was when students started complaining of being hungry. So they set off to the food court, all of them asking her questions. More then one of the guys had made to grab her and drew back a stinging hand.

'Don't touch.' She said, glaring at the third one who'd tried. She wasn't able to recognize the three, as they hadn't been in her class, but they learned quickly. She hid a smile as she realized Fuko had stayed by her side the whole way, even through all the pushing and shoving. Everyone split up the second they hit the food court, leaving Hibiki, Fuko, and Reiko standing there. Reiko seemed to be sure they didn't have a second alone. Hibiki decided she didn't want to be watched like a child and excused herself to the restroom.

She leaned over the sink and dried the cold water off her face. It was like nothing had changed to them. Like she hadn't lied and deceived them. Reiko even seemed suspicious like the old days. It was odd. And Fuko…she seemed to want to pick up where they left off, but was there even anything to pick up? It had been four years…she was quite a bit older then her…an 18 year old and a 26 year old? That just didn't seem right. But…was it wrong? She remembered Fuko saying she didn't care what anyone else though…so if should could go through with this and not care, why couldn't Hibiki?

She groaned and splashed more water on her face. This was giving her a headache. She dried her face off again and jumped when she saw Reiko standing there. She turned on and threw away the paper towels, then looked up at the woman. They stared silently at each other for a moment, then Reiko sighed.

'You won. It's still a co-ed school.' She muttered, looking away.

'I wasn't trying to win. I just wanted to be a PE teacher.' Hibiki replied, giving her a cold stare. Reiko studied her for a moment.

'Why did you become a girl?' She asked suddenly. Hibiki blushed and looked away.

'I found I'd been put in a habit of doing things as a girl. I just couldn't be a regular guy again. So I just went ahead and stopped being a guy.'

'…There's more to it isn't there?' She said, studying her hard. Hibiki stared back and nodded. 'Why?'

'That's none of your business.' She said, picking up her backpack and slinging it over her shoulder. Reiko growled.

'I believe it is if you plan on getting involved with one of my students!' She said coldly before being slammed against a wall.

'You will no involve Fuko-chan in this at all, you understand you evil old bitch?' She growled quietly, controlling herself enough not to yell it. Reiko seemed a little shocked and simply nodded. Hibiki let go and walked out, leaving Reiko standing there staring at her. She walked back to the food court to find everyone already seated and eating.

'Hibiki-chan over here!' Came a voice. She turned and saw Fujio waving at her, sitting at a table with some guys and her three friends. The woman smiled and nodded at them, walking to the pizza place and getting a personal pan, then sat down at the empty seat between Akira and Miho.

There was idle small talk over the late dinner, and Reiko showed up a few minutes later only to be stuck at a table alone. It was finally around 9:30 when everyone was tired enough to head home. It was Saturday and there were classes on Monday, leaving only one day to rest. As they headed towards the air port exit, Hibiki leaned down to Fuko, where no one else could hear her. She was glad the girl had hit enough of a growth spurt so she didn't have to lean far.

'How far into the school year are you?' She whispered, not remembering when the school year started for them.

'Monday.' Fuko whispered back. 'They wanted to do this during the summer where it wouldn't interrupt our studies. Why?'

'No reason.' Hibiki replied grinning. That gave her just enough time. Sure, she couldn't afford rent in Tokyo, but rent was very high in Tokyo. Rent in this little city? Easy. Fuko gave her a funny look, but shrugged it off and followed the others into the bus that took them to their neighborhoods one by one until finally they got to where her old apartments were. Everyone said bye as Hibiki stepped out, and waved until they were out of site, leaving her laughing and waving.

'_I think they like me too much._' She thought to herself, turning and walking to where the old lady's apartment was, banging hard on it. It was wrenched open and she ducked just in time to miss a bullet going for her head.

'You lunatic go away!' the old lady cried, about to fire another bullet.

'Ruru it's me! It's Hibiki!' She yelled, hoping not to get shot at again. The old lady stopped waving the gun and stared.

'I'll be damned. It is you, isn't it?' She eyed her up and down. 'I see the operation went well. It was supposed to be experimental wasn't it?' Hibiki nodded.

'I understand why women complained about periods now.' She muttered, causing the old woman to bust out laughing. 'But the operation worked completely.'

'You must really love that girl to have them chop off your-.' She broke out laughing again at Hibiki's shocked and dark red face. 'I suppose you need a place to stay, right? Your old apartment is open. Cough up and it's yours.' She took the money and counted it with a greedy grin on her face, then took the dog from her. 'I liked this dog. He stays with me.' Hibiki sighed and went to her old apartment, throwing open the door and seeing the bed already laid out. It looked like it'd just been set up as well. She sighed. It was creepy what all that old bat knew.

(.)(.)

Hibiki woke up the next morning to the sunlight hitting her directly in the eyes. She groaned and set up, stretching hard and looking around, forgetting where she was for a moment. Remembering the school, she quickly got bathed and dressed before walking out to get breakfast with the other two tenants.

'Hey there, what's your name miss?' Mori asked flirtatiously as soon as he saw her.

'Hibiki Amawa. You do know me. Hit on me and die.' She said cheerily, breaking her chopsticks and starting on the rice. Kochi stared and gasped.

'Kochi remembers you!' Mori stared and yelped in surprise.

'You're a girl!'

'Yes I am.'

'Since when?'

'Since about three years ago.'

'Why!?'

'Personal reasons.' She said, ending the conversation as she set down the now empty bowel and walked out.

'Kochi is confused.' He said scratching his head.

She walked up the hill to the school, realizing the building hadn't changed. The only difference was a new building beside it. She quickened her pace and walked inside the old one, making her way to the principal's office, a sense of nostalgia washing over her at the familiar hallways. Principal Chieko looked up and sighed.

'Why are you back Amawa-san? You were fired. You're not a woman, and only female teachers are allowed to work here.' She said tiredly, but perked up when Hibiki set a folder on her desk.

'I think you'll find that's changed.' She smirked. 'And I'm fully qualified to work as a high school PE teacher.' Chieko shuffled through the folder, a look of horror on her face. She eyed Hibiki for a moment before sighing.

'I must say, I don't believe Reiko in your perverted reasons for being here. Otherwise you would have targeted more then one student I believe. And as much as it pains me to admit, your old class has been a handful since you left. None of them will listen to any teachers. It's been utter chaos.' She had a pained expression on her face as she said her next words through clenched teeth.

'You will be their home room teacher once more. You are not allowed in the changing rooms with them however. You must change in a bathroom stall for your classes unless there is an emergency and only after the others are dressed. If I hear any complaint of you doing anything to a student, so much as staring at them too long, I will bar you from the campus. Understood?'

'Yes Chieko-sama.' She said, bowing. The elder lady nodded, dismissing her.

'You have one chance, only because you're a female now. Mess it up, and you will have no others in this or any other private school in Japan.' Hibiki simply nodded. 'You're dismissed.'

Hibiki bowed again and thanked her. 'Oh, and the girls dorms...' She trailed off. The principal considered it for a moment, then nodded.

'Yes. I will allow you access to both male and female dorms.' She nodded and walked out, headed for the girls dorms first. She didn't know why, but she wanted to tell Fuko first. She quickly jogged over to the dorms and walked in, kicking off her shoes and walking with only her socks, not having any slippers to use. Thinking back to where Fuko-chan's room was, she quickly ran upstairs and poked her head around the corner, finding her sitting at the desk putting school supplies in a pencil box. She smiled and knocked on the door, causing the girl to jump and turn to look at her.

'Hibiki-chan! What are you doing here?' She asked, smiling as the lady walked over and sat on her bed next to the desk.

'I've got news and I wanted you to be the first to know.' She said, wondering why she turned red when she said this and why she wanted her to be the first to know in the first place.

'What is it?'

'I'm the high school PE teacher again. Not only that, I'm also your home room teacher again.' She said grinning. Fuko gasped and jumped out of her chair to glomp her. They both fell back as the young girl hugged her tight and the newly reinstated teacher held onto her. Just like when they first met.

Fujio poked her head in. 'Hey Fuko-chan, do you have any- oh!' She said, turning a little red. 'Sorry to interrupt, I'll just come back later.' She said quickly, turning to leave

'Wait Fujio-chan!' Fuko said, standing up. The girl stuck her head back in. 'Hibiki-sensei is going to be our teacher again!' She said grinning. Fujio gasped and looked to Hibiki who nodded. She shot away, obviously going to tell the others. Hibiki grinned and gave Fuko another hug, saying she had to get ready for classes the next day. Fuko nodded and went pack to packing her own supplies, hiding the blush on her cheeks. They had been so close. She had to admit, it felt good to be hugged by Hibiki-sensei again. She had missed those hugs.

AN: And that, folks, is chapter three. Thanks for reading and please review. I need to know if people like what I've written so far or if I need to redirect the plot before it gets too late to change anything. And possibly ideas. I'm writing all of this as it comes to me. Sorry if these chapters have seemed like drabble, I just wanted to put a good foundation on the story before I got to the real plot. Next chapter school starts!


	4. New Beginnings

Cat and Mouse

Chapter 3: New Beginnings

By: DesuxDecchi

_AN: This author's note is just a thanks to Ellias Gabriel for dropping me a review and for being my first reviewer for this story. This person sort pushed me to get the chapter out because I had no clue if the story is crap so far or not._

_Sorry if this chapter is crap. I've had some writers block through it. It's why it took so long to crank out._

_And yes, dancing Kirby (Don't own him either) now causes transitions. Fear teh powah of teh dancing Kirby!_

_Don't own Adalia. Madina Lake does. I dunno why I added that song to this chapter honestly. Just sort of threw it in there I guess. It's an amazing song though, hop on youtube and check it out if you want._

Hibiki sighed as she entered the principal's office. She then brightened her face and looked up at the principal.

'Amawa-san.' She said, acknowledging the lady in front of her with a nod. Hibiki bowed.

'I came to ask about the bloomers.' She said bluntly, leaving the question hanging. The principal nearly nodded and waved her off.

'The students and parents both voted against returning to the old uniforms. It's been integrated into the uniform. You've been assigned PE teacher, so you are allowed to be around them wearing them.' She smiled slightly. 'I appreciate you asking though. You can go.'

Hibiki nodded and bowed again, thinking as she shut the door behind her. The parents and students had actually kept something she'd done. She shrugged, guessing the parents didn't think she was a complete freak for what she did. She walked to the teacher's lounge and sat at her desk, getting her schedule out. She looked at her homeroom, then looked at the clock and jumped up, sending the rolly chair flying as she ran down the hallway. Homeroom had started five minutes ago. She'd been wondering why the teacher's lounge was so empty.

(x.X)

(X.x)

'Hey Fuko-chan, is it really true Amawa-sensei is back?' One of the students who hadn't gone to Tokyo asked her. Fuko nodded.

'We saw her yesterday.' She replied, curious of his expression which looked slightly perverted.

'So, are you tw-"he was cut off with a winded yelp as Akira punched him in the stomach.

'Shut up.' He muttered, turning away and going back to his friends. Fuko looked between the two, obviously confused. However she quickly forgot about the winded boy on the floor and the door slammed open.

'I'm sorry you guys! I wasn't told I had a home room class.' Hibiki said, closing the door behind her quietly as she stepped in. The room was dead silent. She ignored it and quickly called attendance. She paused for a moment when she got to Fuko's name, glad to see she had her for home room, but quickly went back before someone noticed that she had paused.

'Fuko-chan?' She called, looking up. Fuko raised her hand and called out "here!" Hibiki smiled and continued down the list.

'Okay everyone. For those who don't know already, I'm Hibiki-sensei, your new PE teacher. I hope to have a good year, and stay out of trouble. It's your last year, make it last without getting expelled.' She finished with a grin, letting them know she was kidding. A couple people chuckled, but not many seemed to get it. She sighed as the bell rang. 'You're all dismissed. Get to class.'

The kids quickly filed out, seeming to want to get out ASAP. At least the first couple kids, because then the rest of the class got to the door and wasn't in nearly the rush. She watched the boys leave, then the girls from her old class.

'Hibiki-sensei?' Came a voice, causing her to jump and yelp. She turned to find Fuko in front of her. She smiled at Fuko's small giggle at scaring her teacher, then she glanced at the door, making sure everyone had left before turning back to her sensei.

'Yes, Fuko-chan?' She asked after a moment. The girl seemed to be quiet anxious about something.

'I just wanted to ask…are we…going to pick things back up?' She turned deep red, but still continued. 'I know there's not much to pick up, but I know there was something Hibiki-sensei. I was naïve, but not blind.' She finished, looking into her eyes. Hibiki stared back, seeing a rock hard resolution saying she wouldn't give up till she knew. Hibiki opened her mouth, then closed it again, finding no words. She wanted to deny it all, but she couldn't.

'I don't know Fuko-chan.' she finally said. 'Give me some time to think about it, okay?' She asked quietly. Fuko nodded and hugged the teacher quickly, then grabbed her back and walked to the door.

'Thanks Hibiki-sensei.' She said, smiling at her before slipping out the door. Hibiki sighed as her mind began to reel with memories. Memories of the past, when she was with Fuko on the field trip, when they thought she was lost, the fire, the hospital, various small memories from PE, the first time she saw 

her in that massive blue skirt. She stopped and looked at the door when it slid back open with Akira at the door. She looked surprised, but gave him a friendly smile anyway.

'Forget something Fukae-san?' He shook his head.

'No. But apparently you did.' He said, staring at her coldly. 'Don't you remember what I told you on the plane?' She stared at him for a moment before the memory he wanted surfaced.

"'You realize she never dated anyone else right? She's stayed single for the last four years. I think she was waiting for you to come back.' Hibiki stared at him in shock. 'I gave up on her, but it doesn't mean I don't care. Don't hurt her Amawa-san.'"

Akira smiled when her eyes glazed over for a moment. Hibiki stared at him before smiling.

'Thank you Akira-san.' She paused. 'I bet you're gonna be a private eye like your dad, aren't you?'

'You got me.' He said smiling, holding his hands up like a criminal. 'But remember what I said. She's waited for you.' He paused. 'I meant the male you. She saw a good friend in him. But she wanted you as you are now.' Hibiki smiled.

'You seem to know everything. So tell me what else you know about this situation.' She said with a smirk.

'Nobody told me this. I gathered it all from watching.' That killed her smirk. 'Oh but otherwise, not much.' He turned to walk out the door. 'Except for you had the operation because you love her.' He said, causing her head to snap back to him as the door slid shut.

He didn't bother hanging around because he knew he was right. She kept staring. Was it that obvious? She felt like she was wearing her heart on her sleeve at this point. She quickly scribbled a note and poked her head out the door, finding him leaning against that wall.

'Here' she handed him the note just as the tardy bell rang. 'You're lateness is excused. Now get to class…and…thanks Akira-san.' She said as he took the sticky note off her finger. He just nodded and walked off, leaving her to slip back in the classroom and sat on the stage like up rise from the floor. After a moment she lay down on it, staring at the ceiling with her arms behind her head. She had a free hour. She wished she didn't.

Yeah, she knew it was going to come to this, just not this soon. She couldn't help but feel a bit perverted for this. The child was five years younger than her. Hibiki stopped herself right there. She wasn't a child anymore. None of them were children anymore. They were 18. All grown up now. Fuko wasn't a child anymore. She had grown up into a woman, and was more than capable of making her own decisions. So what was stopping them? After a moment she stood up and sighed. She needed air.

(O.O)

(O.O)

She had walked down to her apartment with 15 minutes before she had to get back to teach her class. She walked in to find Kochi being shot at. Apparently he had actually had an excuse to delay rent for once, and was now trying to avoid it. Kochi was tackled to the ground and his money was ripped out of his pocket.

'Hello baa-chan.' She said, laughing and sweat dropping at their actions.

'Shouldn't you be at work or did you already get fired?' Ruru said with a smirk as she sat down.

'Yes and No.' She said, sighing and putting her face in her hands. 'It's Fuko-chan.'

'Ah. That explains it all.' The old lady said nodding. Hibiki groaned and sighed.

'What do I do? She's already asked me what I want to do and I don't know.' She mumbled out.

'Hell if I know. You're on your own now that we aren't fooling that crazed old bat.'

'Look who's talking.' Hibiki thought to herself with a small laugh which Ruru ignored.

'I'd suggest you talk to her though. Somewhere where you won't have to worry about others walking in on you, so you can talk openly about things.' She said, standing up. 'Now get your lazy ass back to school. You're gonna be late.'

'I've still got ten minutes. It only took me fifteen to get here.'

'It's downhill. It's gonna take longer getting back uphill. Now go.' She said, pointing at the door. Hibiki nodded and slowly walked out and started heading back. After a moment she started running, trying to burn off the frustrations she felt. She ran the whole way to the girls bathroom where she quickly changed and went outside, waiting for her class. She taught like she was on autopilot, her mind only being able to focus on what the old lady had said. Where could she take Fuko to talk to her without having to worry about interruptions? Suddenly an idea popped in her head and she smiled. It would work perfectly.

She continued to teach her classes, pushing through them and hoping the day would pass quickly.

(.)

(.)

Fuko sighed as they were dismissed from the final class meeting of the day. She met up with her friends and walked down the crowded, buzzing hallway. The new campus was a bit further from the dorms then the old one was, so it took a bit longer to walk there. She stepped outside and pulled out the headphone to her iPod, plugging her ears with them and hitting play at the first song that came on, which burned out the lyrics and drowned out everything around her.

_She wraps her tragic moments tightly around her neck  
Then she hangs herself with them as I try to disconnect  
Cuz she wants to choke on her life again  
Breathing it in like a deadly poison._

She cries cause she's lost and she doesn't even know what she wants  
Her eyes grow cold and she begs the world to just let her go

(But I won't let go)  


_She lives and breathes in a world that brought her to her knees  
And now I'm addicted to her cuz that girl is just like me  
And I'm gonna choke on her life again  
I'm breathing it in like a deadly poison.  
I just want to get through to her,  
Before her last breath._

She hit pause and pulled the headphones out of her ears and she looked to see who had been trying to get her attention and found Hibiki standing there.

'Hey Fuko-chan, I need to talk to you for a minute.' She glanced around, then dragged her behind a tree.

'What is it Hibiki-sensei?' she asked curiously.

'I need to talk to you somewhere more private. I don't want to have to worry about people overhearing our conversation.' Fuko nodded. 'I have no idea where though.' She hung her head in exasperation as she said it. Fuko giggled and nodded.

'Saturday I'm going to town to pick some stuff up. The boys have cleaning duty and the girls all plan on going shopping. When I get back the dorms will be empty on this floor. How about then?' Hibiki nodded, thinking things out. It would work. 'Saturday it is?'

'Yup. Saturday it is.' She said smiling.

_AN: Thanks for reading and please review!_


End file.
